Brad Kavanagh
Brad Lewis Kavanagh was born in the English Lake District, in Northern England. Brad first found his passion for acting at the age of six when he began singing lessons and joined a local children's theatre group. He continued performing locally until the age of nine, when acted in Arthur Miller's All My Sons at the Theatre by the Lake where he portrayed the American character Bert. At the age of eleven, Brad began a two-year stint in Billy Elliot: the Musical in London, where he played Billy's best friend, Michael. From 2006 to 2010, Brad recorded three music videos for Disney Channel UK. He also appeared as Dylan in the short series 'As the Bell Rings.' He appeared in behind-the-scenes feature for Up, A Christmas Carol, and Hannah Montana: The Movie. Brad is self-taught on the drums, piano, guitar, and bass. He also loves to write and record his own songs at his home during his free time. It is also known that one of his favorite dishes is fish and chips ever since he was a little boy, especially the way his mom made it, baked instead of fried. This is known from Pass the Plate - Fish. Brad has not yet learned how to drive and constantly relies on his friends for a ride - this is known from one of his tweets. Brad along with his ex-girlfriend Samantha Dorrance owned a home grown record label called Fabric Planet Records. Brad has been recently working on his debut album at LA, from which we have heard already several songs just like "Window", "On My Mind", "One in a Million" and many more. Brad Kavanagh portrays Fabian Rutter on House of Anubis. View the gallery. Trivia *Brad was born on 21st August 1992 in Cleator Moor, Cumbria (Western Lake District UK), but he lived in Whitehaven. *He started singing at age 6 and acting at age 7 in local productions around Cumbria County. *We can't exactly say what colour Brad's eyes do have, because as he said it himself, everytime he looks in the mirror, they have blue or other time, green colour. But he considers it as greenish blue. *He plays Fabian Rutter on House of Anubis. *He confirmed the fact that he was bullied in school and even got locked in the bathroom stall, but said it only made him stronger. *Brad Kavanagh wears contacts. *In 2008, he was nominated for a children's BAFTA for breakthrough talent of the year. *Brad owned a home grown record label called Fabric Planet Records along with his ex-girlfriend Samantha Dorrance. *His ex-girlfriend is Samantha Dorrance since for almost 6 years. They have split for some time now *He lives at the bottom of a mountain in a field. *Brad was on the British version of "As The Bell Rings", in Series 2. *Brad said the song he wrote, "You I see", was a song that Fabian would have sang to Nina. That is why he wrote it. *When Brad was asked, if he could be in any other Nickelodeon's show, which ones it would be, he replied that it would be either Spongebob or Victorious, because he plays the guitar. *He's a singer. *He plays guiter, drums, and piano. *Brad says he did well in school. He wasn't a "cool kid" or "geeky kid", he just got through all of his lessons and always did well. *Brad is a massive John Mayer fan. *Brad enjoys snowboarding. *There's bunches of rumors of him and Nathalia dating due to the fact that they were the most popular pairing on the show, even though he was dating Samantha Dorrance during the entire duration of filming. *He has appeared in several Disney Channel shows. *He is working on an album. *He hosted the 2012 UK KCA with Ana Mulvoy-Ten and the 2013 UK KCA Awards with Alexandra Shipp. *He has his own site. *Brad lost his 18 year old dog, Benji, on Christmas Day. *When Brad will be back in the UK, he will start up his own production company and writing house. *Brad had pet chihuahua called Benji. He described him as a tiny, little, fluffy ball of love and that he had no teeth in the left side of his mouth. If he had ever made a mess, and Brad was returned home, he couldn't get angry at him, because of how cute Benji looked. *Brad has his own fangirling word: Holzalolzalolzaloop. *He introduced the Jonas Brothers at their UK premiere of the Jonas Brothers 3D Concert Experience. *Brad, Alex Sawyer, Ana Mulvoy Ten and Eugene Simon, all met in a room, while waiting for the castings. *Brad can do Geordie, Irish, Northern R.P, Scottish and American-Standard accent. *Brad's natural hair colour is actually grey. He got it coloured brown. *Brad was in US Weekly's issue in the "Top 100 Cutest Guys" category. *Brad Kavanagh really auditioned for the role of Mick, but they thought he is more like Fabian for the way he is. *Brad said that when he was little, he used to have an imaginary girlfriend called Lila. *Some of Brad's favorite movies are "The Bourne Supremacy" and "Forrest Gump". *He said he really doesn't know how to pronounce his own last name. *Brad Kavanagh says he enjoys to ski - And loves to go really fast down the big snowy hills. *Brad Kavanagh answered that if he could have any other job, it would be a photographer. *He has said that, if he could choose to be another character for the day, he would be Jerome. *He is a Ariana Grande fan. He says that she does a great Britney Spears and Shakira impression. He also thinks she's an incredible singer. *Brad says that when he's nervous or stressed, he bites his nails. *Brad has a phobia of nail clippers. *His favourite animal is the pig. *He says that he is closest to Burkley and Alex. *He is a One Direction fan, a Big Time Rush fan, The Wanted fan, and an Olly Murs fan. *Brad ships Peddie. *Brad has a favourite guitar, he calls it his girlfriend. *Brad doesn't drink coffee. *He will perform in his first TV appearance at the Nickelodeon UK Fruit Shoot Skills Awards on September 7th (airing September 8th). Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:House of Anubis